Cat's Here
by StupidMage
Summary: Black Cat comes to town.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so, whoopie. I got inspiration from other Ultimate spiderman and black cat fics. Go check them out. No flame, my heart will break.

**Bold**- Peter freeze frame

_**Bold italics**_- Ava thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1

Why are you here again?" He asked skeptically.

Spiderman and white tiger perched atop a particularly tall building surveying the city. The team usually did night patrol individually so this was really unusual.

"What's so wrong about wanting to spend time with my favorite spider?"Tiger chuckled nervously.

Spiderman gave her a 'are you kidding me look'.

White tiger sighed, "fine, I'm just really worried about you."

_**We haven't really been talking for a long time. Usually just small talk, stuff like that. So I'm worried because I don't really know what's going on in his life anymore. It's not weird that I care so much, right?**_

"Can't you talk to me about some, 'recent events'?" She tried.

"Well I've been worried about Luke," Spidey said worriedly, looking down. "We've got to see how his holding up now and then. Ever since he got his parents back, he's been kind of weird."

_**That wasn't what I had in mind. I'm talking about your events dummy!**_

"Oh, okay." Tiger replied disappointedly.

He sensed it and tried to lift the mood, "Well what about you? It's a quiet night, just the two of us. We've got time."

Just as she was about to say something, a shrill ringing sound broke out through the quiet. A voice cried out, "the museum thief's over there!"

" I may have spoken too soon." Spidey said sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"You don't say," she grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A black figure slid gracefully through a window of an abandoned warehouse two miles away from the museum. "Heh, those guards were so slow. They couldn't catch a sloth," the person, apparently a girl, said. She opened up her satchel to see a giant gleaming ruby with a golden rim, marked with cat prints.

Her long pale blonde hair cascaded down her white fur rimmed cat suit. Her eyes shined through her half mask as she admired the huge gem.

" I'd say you're rather slow, seeing as you didn't notice me following you since the museum." A male voice quipped. His voice echoed through the enclosed walls. A blue and red figure dropped silently to the floor from the ceiling.

"Ah, Spiderman," She purred. "I know a lot about you. Hero of New York, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Leader of your little squad."

" Great! I've always wanted my very own stalker!" He said. " I feel so appreciated."

"Don't flatter yourself." An exotic female voice this time. She slid out from the shadows, dressed from head to toe in white. " Who are you?" She snarled.

"Black cat, darling. Hmm, White tiger. I didn't do as much research on you but I know enough." Cat smirked. "Part of the sidekick quartet for Spiderman."

Tiger growled and her claws released with a "snickt". (Ha-ha, wolverine joke)

" I am nobody's sidekick," she snarled as she stepped towards black cat. "Especially him." "Hey!" Spidey cried.

Before Tiger could gasp, Black cat appeared in a blink of an eye beside her.

"I know people, and I know that in a team of four boys and one girl, you're bound to have a crush on someone. Perhaps, Spidey over here?" Cat whispered in her ear with a proud smirk.

Tiger jumped back and registering what she just said, started to splutter." Wha- pfft. No- I- I"

"What?" Cat said innocently." Black cat got your tongue?"

"Oh ho, you are so going down!" Tiger bared her claws, "stay out of this, web head. She's mine."

"This is going to fun." Cat licked her lips," Bring it on kitty."

White tiger, Black cat. FIGHT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, its StupidMage. I'm too lazy to write -.-

I know the chapters are short but I have got serious mental block.

* * *

Chapter 3

An epic fist/cat fight was occurring in the dim lights of the abandoned warehouse. Two girls furiously battling it out and one blue and red clad superhero standing by the side with his arms folded.

You might think I'm a jerk for not swooping in and helping tiger but you don't understand. When angry Ava tells you to do something, you do it. You don't like it when she's angry. Besides, what kind of leader am I without trust in my teammates?

"Are you done yet?" he whines. "She's almost as strong as you, so shut it!" Tiger yells back. "As strong as proportionate spider strength? Doubt it," he quips.

Out the earshot of Spidey, they have a conversation in between punches and scratches. "So, I've heard about the little spaghetti and public attack incident a month back," black cat said with an amused look. Too concentrated to answer, tiger grunts in annoyance. "I know it was Kraven, that idiot got himself caught on camera between the timing of your little incident."

"I thought you didn't do research on me?" white tiger snapped. "Oh no, I was searching for Spiderman at the time. You wouldn't have been able to take down Kraven without him. After all, you're weak by yourself."

It's true that I couldn't have done it without his help but I am not weak!

"Eat my- " before she could swear, spider yells " Censored!"

They continue in close combat when white tiger tries an uppercut. Cat dodges by preparing to flip, then everything goes slow-mo. Black cat's body lifts off the ground, her head arches back, her toes pointed straight comes into contact with Tiger's chin and a sickening crack erupts as she's thrown back.

" Tiger!" Spiderman yells.

She groans and painfully gets up. She gestures for him not to interfere and growls," I already told you, she's mine."

So I may be in over my head with this one, she's too fast for me. But I can't let her say I'm weak, not in front of web head.

She gets up in a fighting stance only to see black cat slide out of the window to the roof. "Running away already? You coward!" Tiger yells. She follows through the window to the freezing cold rooftop. It was near midnight and the streetlights could only do so much to help Tiger's vision. "Where are you, you littl-" a black canister rolled across the roof to her feet and released a grey gas with a hissing sound. "Aw snap, "Tiger said before her eyes started drooping. Cat appears in front of her and with a grin, waves her hand, " good night."

Without realizing it, Tiger stumbles over to the edge of the roof. She tripped over the edge and before she blacked out, she could feel the sensation of falling and a faint voice crying out, " wait!"


End file.
